A Forgotten Memory
by Faia Ookami
Summary: Bakura's sister is back from the place she disappeared to and Yami vows to save her from his father's wishes. WARNING: Extreme fluff and Yaoi and bad words in 8th chapter. BR, MM up! SJ & YY coming soon!
1. A Rough Beginning

A great civilization of power existed over 5,000 years ago; when powerful   
  
pharaohs ruled over the land. Great monuments of these pharaohs and sometimes priests   
  
were built by slaves all over the country. And at this time, many treasures were made to subject  
  
the ruler to his powers.   
  
As the current pharaoh was subject to the Millennium Rod, his   
  
son, Prince Yami, had to be chosen by one of the six remaining items. But against his  
  
Father's wishes, Yami tried to put together the Millennium Puzzle, not knowing if he   
  
failed, his mind would be banished to the Shadow Realm forever.  
  
Being the clever boy as he was, Yami finished the puzzle before the sun set that  
  
day. When he showed his father what he had done, the pharaoh knew that Yami was indeed   
  
going to be a powerful king one day.   
  
So he immediatly started teaching him the ways  
  
of ruling. In about a year, Yami knew how to tell which slaves were good for what;   
  
like serving, washing, etc. He also knew how to tell if a person was a sorcerer or not.  
  
That basically meant these people look different from everyone else.  
  
Then finally came the day that everyone has been waiting for, the young prince's  
  
birthday. It was a beautiful day with not one cloud in the sky. The tri-colored boy   
  
was to turn 10 years old and finally be able to judge slaves without his father's help.  
  
The party for him started when night fell.   
  
Yami received many gifts like a new cape, more jewelry, and even new sandals.   
  
But his favorite was the fact that he could keep the Millennium Puzzle. The big moment came at the   
  
end of the night, right before the party was over. The moment when Yami proved he could tell  
  
slaves apart. But that's not exactly what happened.   
  
It started when three young people were tugged in the front of Yami. In less  
  
than a minute, he had chosen where the slaves would go. But a pair of guards rushed in  
  
immediately afterwards with children that were Yami's age. 


	2. Blue Diamond with Red Tips

Ookami: Guten Morgen  
  
Bakura: English!!!!  
  
Ookami: Oh jeez, calm down  
  
Yami: Yea Bakura, no need to get your panties in a knot  
  
Bakura: Who asked you Pharoah no Baka?  
  
Patricia (OC): Oh BIG BROTHER!!!  
  
Bakura: #^&*^$% *runs behind Ookami* Hide Me!!  
  
Ookami: *falls down anime style*  
  
Yami: Since those three are currently busy, I'll say it.... *Ookami jumps on him*   
  
Ookami: OH THANK U!!  
  
Bakura: You're pathetic....  
  
Patricia: Big Brother!!!!  
  
Bakura: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs, has Patricia chasing him*  
  
Yami: *shakes head* Anyway, Ookami doesn't own any of the Yugioh dudes or the  
  
actual story. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my wife   
  
away from Bakura.  
  
Bakura: HELP ME SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Patricia: OH BIG BROTHER!!!!!  
  
(Bakura is a little OC but that's because of his little sister, he's afraid of glomping)  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"speaking"  
  
(Don't worry you Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik fans. They'll be   
  
together in the future of this story ^_^ Oh thanks sira_kiaba for the review!!!)   
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
It started when three young people were tugged in front of Yami. In less than  
  
a minute, he had chosen where the slaves would go. But a pair of guards rushed in   
  
immediately afterwards with children that were Yami's age.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Blue Diamond with Red Tips  
  
"What is the meaning of this??" the pharoah's voice echoed throught out the entire  
  
room.  
  
  
  
By Yami's view, the two children were being held by chains. The boy   
  
had snowy white hair exploding off his head and a few bangs hung loosely over   
  
his eyes. He was wearing a dirty tan outfit that was covered in even more dirt   
  
and sand. Like other children, he had no shoes and cuts in various places.   
  
  
  
  
  
The other child, a girl, had a similar outfit, no shoes, and cuts in various  
  
places too. Unlike the boy, she had long black as night hair. Her bangs covered  
  
her eyes and most of her face for that matter. But she had black wolf ears on top  
  
of her head and a knee long black tail trailing behind her. On her feet and hands   
  
were sharp nails a.k.a. claws. Before Yami could continue his observation of the  
  
two, mostly the girl, one of the two guards picked her up by the neck and made   
  
her yelp like a little puppy.  
  
"Mighty Pharoah, these two were caught stealing apples from Bhakato again."(He is  
  
one of the apple sellers)   
  
  
  
"This is not important enough to interrupt my son's birthday party.  
  
"A thousand apologies, your majesty"  
  
"Ah, but this is a chance for Prince Yami to choose where they'll go as slaves."  
  
  
  
Upon hearing his name, Yami looked at his father like he just grew 2   
  
more heads. The pharoah just shook this off and directed his son's attention back   
  
to the thieves.   
  
"The time is now, my son"  
  
Yami didn't know what to do. This was a different situation from all the other   
  
decidings because Yami has never dealt with or even seen a 'demon' before. The boy,  
  
he decided, was to go to the stockyards for some extra work. The girl was a different   
  
story. That's when he saw how the chains were attached to her. She had chains on  
  
her wrists, ankles, and even on the neck.   
  
/I don't understand why they put so many chains on her. Just because she's different   
  
from the rest of us, doesn't mean she...is..a...DEMON????/ he thought.  
  
But then he saw her eyes. They were a rainbowish color, mixing in just the right way.   
  
They looked as thou they had a sadness embedded deep within them. And a few   
  
tears escaped them and fell straight to the ground.   
  
Yami was about to say 'let her be free' or something along those lines, but his father  
  
whispered in his ears, "Send her to the Shadow Realm." Yami, like with the Millenium   
  
puzzle, didn't know what those words meant.   
  
But he trusted his father with his life, so to the pharoah's pleasure, Prince Yami cried   
  
out the words that would haunt the girl for the rest of her life, "Send her to the Shadow  
  
Realm." Everyone there, including the girl, knew those words very well, since the   
  
pharoah, himself, said that often in his before parent years.   
  
Yami's father, pleased above his limits, cried out to the crowd, "My son has finally  
  
understood about the Millennium items. We will now feast for this wonderful   
  
discovery. And after the feast, the demon spawn will be sent to the Shadow Realm   
  
by Prince Yami."   
  
The audience clapped and cheered, but Yami didn't even notice.  
  
/Demon Spawn!!!???? Shadow realm? Wait...that's where people disappear to. Oh no!/   
  
  
  
Yami came back into reality just in time to see the girl get taken to the prison cells.  
  
He felt he had to make this up to her. /She didn't do anything but steal for food,   
  
which makes perfect sense. And those rainbow eyes.....it's like they see right   
  
through me/  
  
He turned to his father and asked, "Father, can I change my mind, please? I don't  
  
want her going to that place. Please? Please?"  
  
The pharoah looked at his only son and asked, "What? Boy, you have to be strong.   
  
Weaknesses are what kill you. She will be sent to the Shadow Realm and that is  
  
THAT!"   
  
Yami knew better than to argue with his dad so he took a look (that rhymes ^_^) at   
  
his many presents and a blue diamond with red tips caught his eye. When he   
  
picked it up, he found it to be a necklace. Soon, Yami had a plan on how to save   
  
that girl and give her a nice goodbye present, too. First he had to find her.   
  
After slipping the necklace over his tri-color hair, Yami told his father he had to  
  
go to the washroom. And since it was literally around the corner from the dining   
  
hall, his father let him go without any guards. Acting like that there's nothing on   
  
his mind is pretty easy for Yami to do, but getting by over a million people without  
  
revealing your plan was pretty difficult. (he's 10 you guys, think!!)   
  
Finally, reaching the hallway completley opposite of the washroom hallway, Yami   
  
was about to burst from all the 'You're such a big boy, going to send that demon.'  
  
and 'Sending that demon to the Shadow Realm should be the highlight of this year   
  
for you, huh?'   
  
/Oh Ra, those people need to get a life, jezz. Oh wait....need to find girl./  
  
Suddenly, a chubby man came down the hallway Yami was in and surprisely   
  
didn't notice him. So the young prince found the perfect oppurtunity to get a   
  
hiding spot. But he wasn't able to hide long, because 1) the man went to the   
  
outside gardens instead of going furthur down the hallway, and 2) the prison   
  
hallway came up not long after. Picking up the robe that fell from his shoulders   
  
for about the 5th time that night,Yami dashed down to the prison only to be   
  
cut off by the guards.  
  
  
  
/Sure, NOW the guards see me. Oh Ra, you think they'd would have seen me  
  
earlier in these brightly colored robes and/or heavyweight jewelry/   
  
Forgetting those stupid thoughts, Yami told the guards that his father sent him   
  
down to torture the furture Shadow Realm resident. And they actually believed   
  
him, so they let him past. (As Bakura will say later on-those guards are as   
  
dumb as dirt ^_^)  
  
He slowly walked forward and into the prison hallway. It was colder than the   
  
dining hall because of the enormous hole at the end of the hallway and the   
  
moon shown brightly through the hole. When Yami's foot hit a large stone,   
  
it flew into one of the cages under the hole. And he was rewarded with a   
  
high pitched yelp of pain.  
  
That got Yami running. When he placed his hand on the bars surrounding the   
  
cage, coldness seemed to freeze his hand. So he quickly pulled it away and   
  
rubbed it like crazy. While he was doing this, Yami heard some soft giggling   
  
coming from inside the cell.   
  
From out of the darkness, two rainbow eyes appeared, followed by a face and   
  
a tangled mess of hair. The moonlight outlined her left side, making her to appear   
  
ghost-like. But Yami couldn't get his crimson eyes off her rainbow ones to   
  
really notice.   
  
"Hi, did you know it's not nice to stare?"  
  
Yami shook his head and placed his hands on the bars again. "I wasn't staring."  
  
Rolling her eyes, the girl laughed again.  
  
"You know earlier how I said I'm going to send you to the Shadow Realm." Yami  
  
practically whispered.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, I'm not. I'm gonna get you out of here."  
  
"So, Prince Yami isn't a baby like my big brother says."  
  
"Was your big brother that white-haired boy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, whats your name?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
Yami couldn't understand it. /This girl was so friendly a minute ago when we were   
  
talking about her brother and himself. But when speaking of her, she was   
  
inconsiderant/ But Yami was determined to get her out of here.  
  
  
  
So he continued, "I want to help you but calling you, demon girl, isn't what I want to  
  
say everytime I need you."  
  
"Patricia"  
  
"What?  
  
With a snort, the girl said again, "My name is Patricia."  
  
Yami, feeling bad for making her more upset then she already was, held his hand  
  
inside the cell and said, "I seen many of my dad's advisers shake hands. If we  
  
do that, then we are friends."  
  
For a minute nothing happened, but as Yami started to pull his hand back out of   
  
the cell, something pulled it back in. The moonlight lit Patricia's back up, showing   
  
that she was now a few feet away from Yami and that she had his hand in her claws.  
  
"Now what?" her soft voice distrubed the silence.  
  
Yami smiled, even thou she couldn't see it, and replied by shaking their hands up and  
  
down. "See we're friends now."  
  
Suddenly, cheering was heard from the dining hall along with the pharoah's mighty voice.  
  
"It's begun. The Shadow realm awaits me."  
  
Yami tightened his grip on Patricia's hand and cried at her, "NO, I'm not going to   
  
banish you. I'm going to help you out of this, but first take this."  
  
He held out the blue diamond with red tips out to her.  
  
She held a puzzled expression upon her face. "But that's yours."  
  
"Don't ask, just take. I promise I won't banish you to the Shadow realm!!"  
  
And with that, Yami walked off back to his father's side for the big moment. Yet,  
  
both Prince Yami and Patricia, the demon girl were wondering what ever was   
  
going to accur would really work.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Ookami: well, that went nicely.  
  
Bakura: Good, I got rid of the annoying pest.  
  
Ookami: You mean your sister?  
  
Bakura: No....  
  
Ookami: Oh what..ever.....anyway, review and give me ideas for Yami's way of getting   
  
out..Danke   
  
Bakura: ENGLISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ookami: *rolls eyes* Pa....  
  
Bakura: *covers her month* don't...  
  
Patricia: BIG BROTHER!!!!!  
  
Bakura: You!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ookami: AH, the wonderfulness of being the author. HEHEHE Review Please! 


	3. MUD aka palace guards

Ookami: Hello, everyone...here's another chapter of A Forgotten Mmemory.  
  
Bakura: They already know that stupid..  
  
Ookami: Well, this is from Patricia's POV so.....yea  
  
Patricia: It's from my POV...YA..no wait, that's bad  
  
Ookami: Why?  
  
Bakura: Oh I know, she's got a crush on Yami... *starts laughing*  
  
Patricia: HEY!!!!!!!! *blushes*  
  
Ookami: It's a good thing that your only ten here, because this is a Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou,  
  
Malik/Marik, and Seto/Jou fic.  
  
Bakura: That reminds me, I wonder if Ryou can walk yet.....  
  
Ookami & Patricia: *mouths drop to floor*  
  
Bakura: I'm kidding jezz....  
  
Patricia: Yeah right.....  
  
Ookami: Can we talk about this later? There is a certain fic that the reader would probably   
  
like to read now.....  
  
  
  
Bakura: This chapter signals how stupid the palace guards are  
  
Patricia: I think I describe them very well...  
  
Bakura: For once I agree with my baka alien of a sister..  
  
Ookami: SHUT UP!!!!!!!   
  
*Bakura & Patricia get scared*  
  
Ookami: Thank you...Let the fic begin. Oh and thanks Empress I for the paragraph help ^.^  
  
And if you didn't read the disclaimer then your bad..  
  
"dude"  
  
(Ookami interrupting for no reason, Bakura and Patricia might talk too)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: MUD a.k.a palace guards  
  
"It's begun. The Shadow realm awaits me."  
  
Yami tightened his grip on Patricia's hand (remember Yami/Yugi NOT Yami/Patricia) and cried   
  
at her, "NO, I'm not going to banish you. I'm going to help you out of this, but first take this."  
  
He held out the blue diamond with red tips out to her.  
  
She held a puzzled expression upon her face. "But that's yours."  
  
"Don't ask just take. I promise I won't banish you to the Shadow Realm!!"  
  
And with that, Yami walked back to his father's side for the big moment. Yet, both Prince   
  
Yami and Patricia, the demon girl were wondering whatever was going to accur would really  
  
work.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Patricia's POV  
  
What does that b-boy mean? He can't p-possibly save m-me from the S-Shadow realm.   
  
Unless.....he's g-got a p-pl-plan. Brr..it's c-cold in h-here...  
  
I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when 2 guards put chains on the same places  
  
were they were before. Let's make my last few minutes fun shall we....The guard on  
  
my left will be called butthole and on my right will be called snoutface. This brought  
  
a yelp from me because I had bruises from the last pairs of cuffs which were turning   
  
shades of purple. I would have to say that's not bad at all compared to what I got from   
  
my abusive father............  
  
Anyway, where was I? Oh yea, this is how I stood in the humogous, overdecorated, and   
  
too smelly dining hall: between butthold and snoutface who looked like they haven't slept   
  
in weeks but they still stood tall and on the throne place thing, a pharoah who thought the   
  
Shadow realm was home away from home for others only. Not to mention all the people  
  
who had jewelry that cost enough to feed me and my brother for a month or two.  
  
Us indicating that Prince Yami was standing a few feet in front of me, holding an upside down  
  
pyramid...thing and had the biggest frown I have ever seen.  
  
I bet he did what he did earlier just to make me all happy, just so it looks good to his *cough*  
  
dickwad of a dad. That jerk.....But why had he given me the diamond with red tips necklace?  
  
No one has ever given me something of value and that thing looked valuable...   
  
(keyword: looked)   
  
Snoutface, probably having his skirt on too tight, took it from me after Yami  
  
left. Wait, I just called him Yami.....and he is pretty cute....NO NO NO MUST NOT THINK   
  
that!! You are going to going to die or something like that and all you can think about is your  
  
killer.....stupid Patricia...But at least he's not like that pile of smelly camelpoop these people  
  
call the pharoah......(she's ten, people, she doesn't cruse yet)   
  
At that moment, Yami held up his hand like the camelpoop man directed him to.   
  
This is it.....   
  
The next few moments went extremly slowly for me. As Yami said Mind Crush, both of the   
  
guards forced me onto my knees and pulled my head up by the neck chains. But something  
  
was a miss. He was aiming at butthole, the guard.   
  
Seeing butthole scream in pain made me very, very, very, very, happy inside and I knew my  
  
escape was now if I didn't run, I would be caught AGAIN...no want that happening.  
  
But chained down, I was unable to do anything. Guess I forgot that VERY important   
  
details. Oops....  
  
I struggled, and I could see that snoutface was having difficulties   
  
keeping me down.  
  
At long last, I discovered I had claws and broke the cuffs around my wrists and neck.  
  
Trying to run, I fell flat on my face, forgotting again I had chains around my ankles. I seriously  
  
need to start remembering things, jezz....  
  
Anyways, snoutface held my arms behind my back and then called for reinforments. A bit late.  
  
I also heard Yami was screaming, "Run!!" while his dad was barking out orders left and right.  
  
All of them included the words 'kill' and 'demon girl' which I think is me. I could be wrong...  
  
Back on the situation at hand. Snoutface had lost his footing because I tripped the idiot.  
  
Slicing the cuffs on my ankles, I realized I kinda cut the diamond necklace in two.  
  
I grabbed both halves and ran to help Yami. The whole time, all the freaky people had run   
  
out run out screaming their hearts out. Only Ra knows why. And more guards had arrived  
  
to help whatever hell had going on.  
  
I passed easily through the guard's legs to get to Yami, who was unfortunatly still being held  
  
by the smelly pile of camelpoop. Great, now I started to sound just like my big brother.  
  
I hate to admit, but it's really fun. Hehe.  
  
Oh great, a guard caught me by my neck, right on the bruise...causing me to do one thing..  
  
SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Good job....the guard has one of those deer stuck in front of headlights look meaning   
  
my manly war cry had at least some effect. Note to self: do that more often.  
  
I'm on the move again and as soon as I get on the throne place thing, camelpoop man a.k.a  
  
the pharoah shoves Yami behind him and calls most of the guards. What were they doing,   
  
only Ra knows that.  
  
Well, this changes things, most of the guards that take one look at me, ran for their lives.  
  
Chickens....Snoutface was the in front of the little group of guards that was left. And   
  
he looked ready to kill. Never a good sign.  
  
I heard a "Run!" coming from Yami. I knew his voice by now. So I thought listening to  
  
Yami would be smart even though I was currently having fun with these idiots known as   
  
palace guards. Snoutface threw his spear and I had to jump to keep it from stabbing me.  
  
Big mistake...why? Well, 1) I jumped away from Yami and off the throne place thing   
  
(what the hell is that thing called?) which afterwards I was surrounded by guards who weren't  
  
chickens and 2) the part of the diamond that was still attached to the necklace slipped out  
  
of my hand and landed a few feet in front of Yami.  
  
"How to get out of this situation?" I said outloud, with a bit of laughter in my voice. (You can   
  
tell she's related to Bakura, ne?)  
  
I rolled my eyes at a guard (Guard #3) on the right who said, "Ooh, ooh I know I know,   
  
You do nothingand let us chop you up in a thousand pieces." I took a look at Yami who   
  
was too worried for his own good. Me and my brother did this sort of stuff ever since he got   
  
that ring thing so I wasn't having problems like he was.   
  
As inviting as that seemed, I believe diving under their legs and run for life is so much better.  
  
Decisions, decisions......  
  
Without warning, except for Snoutface hitting the guard that talked with the hilt of his sword,  
  
all the idiots called guards charged at me.  
  
"Run!" Yami cried again....I'm trying to run but these idiots keep getting in my way. Just to  
  
freak everyone out, I charge at the gurads screaming. They stop with confusion written all   
  
over their faces.  
  
Instead of bashing heads like I predicted, I trip on a rock and slide on my tummy under under   
  
their legs. Stopping a few feet from the conviently open door, I rub my tummy from all the   
  
friction. Owwie....that didn't go exactly go to plan. Good or bad thing? We'll find out soon...   
  
I turn around and see that the guards have finally woken up again and are looking for me.  
  
I take this perfect time to leave and so I do, after waving goodbye to the boy who almost  
  
took my life.  
  
That kid isn't so bad. I guess almost losing my life made me forget that crush I had. But  
  
I promise when I'm older, I'll give this diamond half back to you......Prince Yami. I thought  
  
as I ran toward the north end of the gloomy city.  
  
Regular POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the shadows by the dining hall, two aging men sat and were very pleased with the   
  
performance they just saw.  
  
"That black-haired demon youth is quite lucky." the 1st man, who seemed more experienced.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't talent, sir?" the 2nd seemed unsure about this whole conversation.  
  
"I'm very sure....but if she receives training from our group, she'll definetly be able to take  
  
Egypt's power out of any pharoah's hands, especially that young tri-color haired boy."  
  
"What a strange hairdo."  
  
"As we are aging, we need a youth to get our food for us anyway. Is the rest of the group   
  
ready?"  
  
"Yes sir, they are waiting at the south and north end of the city."  
  
"Good, that youth will destroy this city, wearing our revenge in her eyes."  
  
Yami POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Father cried to every guard that wasn't already doing something, "Find the demon spawn and   
  
bring her to me ALIVE!! And kill anyone who gets in your way."  
  
And with that, every guard rushed out into the city leaving the room empty except for me and   
  
Father.  
  
Suddenly, I was forced onto my back as Father's hand came in contact with my cheekbone.  
  
"I thought I told you being the pharoah requires no feelings or weaknesses. Now thanks to you  
  
that demon spawn will be out in the city, probably stealing jewels from under our noses!"  
  
"But Father..."  
  
"No buts, I will kill anyone who keeps me from getting me the power hidden in her."   
  
Hidden in her? What...?  
  
And with that the terrible beatings began and they lasted until I became pharoah.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Patricia: What's hidden in me????  
  
Ookami: You'll soon find out.....  
  
Bakura: When am I going to be in the story?  
  
Ookami: You already were but you'll be in later....  
  
Patricia: Ha that's when I ....*mmph*  
  
Ookami: *holds Patricia's mouth* don't say!!   
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop*   
  
Ookami: ^.^ Thanks so much Bakura..Yeh. Whatever, happened to Bakura being scared of   
  
Patricia, well let's say that..   
  
Bakura: Because the people that want the 'black-haired youth' will make Patricia like me  
  
*evil laugh*  
  
Ookami: anyway, the chapter comes from inspirations that come from reviews   
  
you get the point......later. 


	4. The Blood Group

Ookami: Halo ihr.  
  
Bakura: *grrrr*  
  
Ookami: Okay, Bakura, hello yas....  
  
Bakura: *grrrr*  
  
Ookami: Okay, okay.....thank you those who reviewed (me will comment anything they said):  
  
Empress I- Thanks for all the help and encouragement, and you'll find out what's hidden in  
  
the wolf eared girl. You'll just have to bare with me until that chapter comes.  
  
Hikari no Yami- The fluff will come after my character becomes queen, but remember it's  
  
only friendship between Yami and her. It will all work out, don't you worry!   
  
Ookami: and thanks to some friends I have around here, there will an extra section of......  
  
Patricia: BLOOPERS!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Get off the sugar, sis...anyway, send in any ideas you have that could go wrong in   
  
this story. Any ideas...even yaoi! I can't believe I said that.  
  
Patricia: Well, you do have a thing for Ryou.....a very BIG thing.  
  
Bakura: No, I meant that I helped continue the explanation of the Blooper thing.   
  
Patricia: The reviewers could even have this beginning talk of ours being messed up. And who  
  
knew that my big brother knew knew big words like that.  
  
Bakura: HEY!!  
  
Ookami: As much as I love watching you too talk and fight, I must know, last night when I   
  
wanted to write my 4th chapter, I couldn't find you two...Where were you?  
  
Patricia: *cough*  
  
Bakura: Umm..yea, let the fic begin!!!!  
  
Ookami: *sweatdrop* Whatever, I WILL find out....anyway, this is still a yy/y, s/j, m/m, and b/r fic  
  
So ENJOY AND THAT'S AN ORDER, lol...  
  
(Me interrupting, maybe Patricia and Bakura too)  
  
"What?"  
  
/Thought/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: 12 summers later......The Blood Group  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Regular POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the day, Egypt was a like a sauna with burning sand. But during the night, it was   
  
bitter cold with freezing winds that twisted and twirled. A full moon shown over the mostly   
  
destroyed city in which Pharoah Yami had ruled for over 2 summers now.  
  
And under this moon and the starless sky, a group of hooded figures stood,   
  
watching the city. Suddenly, one of them stepped forward and said, "As your leader,   
  
I think it's best I go alone. And you won't follow if you want to live to see another sunrise."  
  
The tallest of the group moved forward and pulled his hood down, showing long silver   
  
hair, even longer silver bangs with black tips, two dog ears on his head, the Blood gang symbol   
  
on his forehead, and a large scar stretched across his left golden eye. Putting his hand on the   
  
leader's shoulder, hereplied, "But the elders requested that the group work together, so not to   
  
screw this up too!"  
  
The leader turned around and pulled her own hood down, showing a symbol similar  
  
to his on her forehead, two black ears with a diamon half earring on the right, long black bangs,  
  
and much longer black hair streaming behind. She replied in a very low voice, almost close to   
  
a growl, "Nano, they requested, I'm demanding!! And besides, I know this place like the back   
  
of my claws."  
  
"Plus the pharoah knows who you are. But no matter what you say or who you are, I'm   
  
coming, Patricia!!!" Nano added, with a growl in his voice as well.   
  
Patricia, now identified, said, "I'm sorry, Nano, but this is for your own good." The   
  
22 summer old demon closed her narrow rainbow eyes and enclosed her hands together.   
  
She then started chanting something. When she reopened her eyes, they were glowing blood   
  
red as her symbol was too. The the group behind Nano disappeared, leaving behind ashes   
  
and burnt clothes. But Nano just dropped to the sand, unconsious.   
  
Muttering to herself, "Weaklings" for sometime, Patricia picked up her best friend   
  
(Nano) and carried him to a little cottage by an oasis, that was supposed to be the hiding   
  
spot for the Blood gang. She layed him down on the one bed and covered him up with the   
  
tattered blanket.  
  
  
  
Gently tracing the scar on his left eye, the one that she had made when the elder   
  
leader had her fight his only son, the hentai boy, Patricia's narrow eyes became rounder with   
  
sorrow and sadness. Leaning down, she quickly brushed her lips against his in a kiss.   
  
But only for a moment, for she mentally slapped herself and hurried out the door of the run   
  
down place.  
  
Approaching the north end of the city, Patricia felt heat on the back of her head,   
  
showing the sun just rose  
  
So, she pulled her hood over her head as she thought, /If we had met another way,   
  
Inu (Nano), then we could have been more...../ Slapping herself again, Patricia got her   
  
thoughts straight. /Soon we meet again, Yami, and this time a power I never knew was in   
  
me, is at my disposal. But will I kill you like the gang wants or will I just return the diamond   
  
half? Fine. He saved my life so I intend not to kill him. Damn me for even listening to Inu   
  
and his 'fair' talks./  
  
Patricia, still cursing herself out, walked into an alley to wait until the festival that   
  
was this day actually started.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Wait.....whose Inu?  
  
Ookami: Inu is Nano's first name...  
  
Bakura: Why is he being called by his last name?  
  
  
  
Patricia: Because last names show high respect and first names show..  
  
Bakura: Emotions!! You like him, don't you, sis?  
  
Patricia: What? No, no.....NO. *shakes head*  
  
Ookami: I could get him in here...  
  
Patricia: *beet red and very nervous* No, that's okay.....  
  
Ookami: Now everyone, don't forget to make Bloopers up. And Chapter 5 will probably be   
  
updated tommorrow or the next day...but me try to get it to you as soon as possible. 


	5. Chap 2,3,4 Bloop from Ookami

Ookami: Hello and welcome to the Bloopers section.  
  
Patricia: These are made up by Ookami  
  
Bakura: And they sux more than my sis does  
  
Patricia & Bakura: HEY!!!!  
  
Bakura: Heh..  
  
Ookami: *glare at Bakura* Anyways....*turn back to camera* Here are the ones I made up,   
  
just to encourage those reading my story.  
  
(me interrupting)  
  
*action and scene place*  
  
~~~~~~~~idiot=refers to Guard #3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Scene is where 2 guards just came in, dragging young Patricia and Bakura*  
  
One of the guards picks Patricia up.  
  
Guard: Mighty Pharoah, these two were caught stealing again from Bakee.  
  
Bakura: (ring made them tinier) No, dumbass, it's Bhakato.  
  
Guard #2: Bahketoe??  
  
Patricia: No, Bhakato..  
  
Bakura: Maybe we should show you.  
  
*Patricia and Bakura switch places with gurds and then drag them off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*When Yami was going into the prison chambers*  
  
*He approaches when everyone in the studio hears:*  
  
Voice: 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer......  
  
Yami: Knock one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall....  
  
Patricia: Everyone together now!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Same Scene, take #2*  
  
Yami's foot collided with a stone that flew into the prison cell at the end of the hallway.   
  
The stone that returned and collided with Yami's head  
  
Yami: OUCH! Hey!  
  
Patricia: That hurts though..  
  
Bakura: *of to the side* I have taught her well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Scene where Patricia still in the cell, talking to herself*  
  
She thinks, /What does that boy mean? He couldn't poosibly.../  
  
*A bucket of water falls on her head*  
  
Patricia: H-HEY! W-WHAT THE F-F-FU-FUCK W-W-WAZ T-THAT??  
  
Yami: We got her to stutter.  
  
Bakura: Heh...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Scene when Patricia is in corner, blocked off by the guards*  
  
Patricia: Hmm...how to get out of this situation?  
  
Guard #3: What is Montgomery? ~~~~~~~~~idiot  
  
Guard #5: What is the door on your right?  
  
Snoutface: What is the floor beneath our feet?  
  
Yami: I hate Jeopardy....  
  
Bakura: Guard #3 is an idiot!  
  
Yami: Yes, Tomb Robber, state the obvisous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Scene when two aging men are siting in the shadows* A little drama here....  
  
Dude #1: Ooh, ooh, look at this...  
  
Dude #2: Oh man, she is hot...  
  
Dude #1: hehehe  
  
Patricia: Oh man...  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Bakura: Stupid, they have my playboy mag.  
  
Ryou: What? *tears in eyes*  
  
Bakura: Oh shit....  
  
Yami: Ryou, what the Tomb Robber means is that that's my playboy.  
  
Ryou: It that true?  
  
Bakura: Yea, I ditched those things long ago when you came into my life.  
  
Ryou: *happy tears* *jumps into Bakura's arms*  
  
Bakura: *hugs him dearly*  
  
Everyone on set, including Patricia and Yami: THAT WAS SO ROMATIC!! BAWL!!!!  
  
Ryou: Umm, Bakura, everyone's looking at us, while crying..  
  
Bakura: *turns to everyone* DO YOU MIND???? *death glare*  
  
*Everyone runs, except for Patricia*   
  
Patricia: No I don't!!!  
  
Bakura: *calms down for Ryou* Get. The. Fuck. OUT. Of. Here. NOW!!!!!!  
  
Patricia: *leaves while laughing*  
  
Ryou: *hugs Bakura tight*  
  
Bakura: *getting squeezed tightly* Ryou.....can't...breathe...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*After Pharoah tells the guards their orders*  
  
*the guards run off, but Guard #3 runs into the wall because his XXLG helmet fell down*  
  
(I'm sorry to those who like Guard #3, but he's a moron)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Same Scene, take #2*  
  
Pharoah: Order, order!!  
  
Guard #6: Ooh, ooh, Pizza!!  
  
Guard #2: I want a sand-free sandwich.  
  
Guard #3: I want Montgomery!! ~~~~~~~~~idiot (it's just my opinion)  
  
Pharoah: That's not funny!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Scene where Patricia first says Nano*  
  
Patricia: Nener, they requested..  
  
Inu Nano: Hey, it's Nano.  
  
Patricia: I dare you to say you're name 5 times fast..  
  
Inu: Alright, Inu Nano, Inu Yano, Ino Ano.....okay I can't do it  
  
Patricia: Nener, Nener, Nener!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Mushy scene when Patricia has to kiss Inu*  
  
*Leaning down, she quickly brushed her lips against his*  
  
*but suddenly Inu, jumps up and tackles Patricia*  
  
Director: Hey, this isn't what you guys are supposed to do!  
  
Patricia: He did it!  
  
Dir: To you, everyone does it!  
  
Inu: True that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ookami: Well, those are just mine. If you request it, I'll write it.  
  
Hey, I just remebered, I found a lighter underneath Patricia's bed,   
  
wonder why it didn't flame up....  
  
I believe that those two blew up that school building that killed 14 people...  
  
Bakura: Wow, you're good....  
  
Patricia: Yeppers.  
  
Ookami: Well, did you have fun? *smile*  
  
Patricia: Okay, that smile isn't good...  
  
Ookami: You're right bout that.....*whistles*  
  
*Ryou appears out of nowhere*  
  
Ryou: Hi Patricia....  
  
Bakura: What bout me? *sad face*  
  
Patricia: Yea, go talk to Bakura, not me  
  
Ryou: But I wanna talk to you and only you....*puppy eyes*  
  
Patricia: Ah, it burns...  
  
Bakura: Uh oh....  
  
*Ryou steps forward as Patricia edges backward*  
  
Patricia: I will NOT be touched by anyone, especially my bro's....uh......boyfriend.  
  
Ryou: *starts crying*  
  
Bakura: Oh hikari... *hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *pushes Bakura away* I want Patricia!!  
  
Patricia: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs from room*  
  
  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ryou wakes up*  
  
Ryou: Where am I?  
  
Bakura: Ookami!! You put him in a trance.....You bitch...  
  
Ookami: Just revenge for ditching without telling me...anyways, send bloopers and I see ya   
  
next time.  
  
Bakura: I never want to hear those words again...  
  
Ookami: What? That Ryou wanted Patricia....  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs from room*  
  
Ryou: I said that.....AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs from room* 


	6. The Sands of Time

Ookami: Hello again....I'm terribly sorry about the very VERY late update. My computer's   
  
being a butthole. Now stop listening to me and start reading!!  
  
Thanks to these reviewers:  
  
Celestial- I agree with you fully. Bakura's gonna have that staring problem in this story later   
  
on...^o^  
  
Empress I- Thanks for hanging around to read all my crappy chapters. And I'm glad to know   
  
you liked every chapter anyway.......   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Sands of Time   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Where am I? The city looks deserted and what the hell am I wearing? The outfit is   
  
a slave's, not a pharoah's.....I seriously need to get back in my own clothes. I feel like I only   
  
have this on and nothing else. Oh shit....it IS the only thing I'm wearing.... All the color runs   
  
from my face. This raged thing probably hasn't been washed since it's been made. Suddenly   
  
a harsh voice interrupts my thoughts, "What? Is the mighty Pharoah scared of a.....piece of   
  
fabric?"  
  
No body says things like that to me!! I turn around to give them my famous death   
  
glare, but instead my eyes widen and my jaw drops. There, being held by the neck, was my   
  
old friend, Patricia(when he last remembered her), and she was struggling to get free. My   
  
whole body tensed while my face turned a different color. "LET HER GO!!!!" I yelled at the   
  
figure who stood behind her.  
  
I figure just laughed and stepped into the light a little. That little bit was enough for   
  
me to see the eyes. Oh....I stared in disbelief. They were rainbow.....but more narrow then   
  
my friend's. Suddenly, Patricia shivers, makes a sort of gurgling sound, then dissolves into a   
  
pile of sand at the figure's feet. The dark figure emerges, being sure the sweep the sand   
  
behind her. I frozen on the stop because there, in front of me, stands a darker, taller, and   
  
more powerful Patricia.   
  
Her eyes were narrowed and the symbol of the Blood gang on her forehead glowed   
  
with revenge. She smirks, which makes me shiver a bit, and then charges at me, aiming her   
  
sharp claws at my throat..  
  
*End Dream Sequence*  
  
I jump up, partically grasping for air. I try to calm my heartbeat down because it   
  
feels like it wants to jump out of my chest. My body's covered in sweat and I throw off the   
  
silk covers. I get off my gigantic and fluffy bed to open the doors the led to my balcony. I   
  
walk out in the freezing cold air to see the sun start to rise. As usual, that damn nightmare   
  
woke me up before the sun rose. I've been having this nightmare for a few weeks and I still   
  
can't figure it out. Patricia wouldn't have turned into a bloodthirsty creature as she aged,   
  
would she? Well, with the Blood gang, she would have.  
  
The Blood gang have been after my father's power in Egypt for decades and they're   
  
out there somewhere, still trying to get it. They're known for hiding in the shadows and killing   
  
innocent people with strange and unusual powers. Shortly after Patricia ran out of the palace,   
  
my father ordered all of his guards to search the city for her and to kill anyone who got in their   
  
way. The people feared him for that and the fact that he killed children for his own sick game   
  
was even worse. (you'll find out later) My personal opinion was that the Blood gang could of   
  
gotten the power out of Father's hands easier without the guards. But Father disagreed and   
  
slapped me upside my head for questioning his mighty judgement.  
  
But his rule soon came to an end when he had that heart attack 2 summers ago. I   
  
came to power after that, good thing I was old enough, and I tried to order the guards to stop   
  
looking for her. But that's when I found out that Father had a death wish. To find Patricia   
  
and whip her til she dies. How could he be so cruel.... I have to be strong thou. Father   
  
didn't beat me til his death for nothing. Anyway, I leave my balcony and call for some   
  
servants to give me a sponge bath. I do love those.  
  
I get the sponge bath and recover from the effects of the horrid nightmare. A soft   
  
knock is heard on my carved double doors as other servants dress me into crimson robs and   
  
silk pants. After nodding my approval, one servant goes and opens one of the gold trimmed   
  
doors. A female servant dressed in blue slowly walks in, bows, and replys, "Mighty High   
  
Priest wishes to meet your majesty, the Pharoah, at the dining hall to watch the festivities   
  
this evening."  
  
Stupid Seth...he changed his description again. I had forgotten there for a second   
  
that Seth's servants wore blue all the time while mine wore crimson. I dismissed her while   
  
Gia, my personal servant, puts my Millenium Puzzle around my neck and then perked my   
  
spiky hair up. It's amazing how my hair can deify gravity with a simple push-up. Anyway,   
  
Gia puts my 3-pound leadweight (what do you think it is?) in front of my red/black spiky hair,   
  
but behind my gold colored bangs that poke out everywhere. I pick up my diamond half   
  
necklace and slip it over my head and underneath my robe. Gia bows and then follows me   
  
out of my chambers.   
  
As my head guard (Snoutface, remember him?) escorts me down the many   
  
hallways to the dining hall, I look around at my surroundings. The great stone walls that   
  
housed me since birth looms over my head. Many carvings of past kings and queens pass   
  
by us. And my mother.....she too was there, smiling ever so sweetly. I never met her for   
  
she died giving birth to me. Father said she was a angel that he was blessed to love with   
  
all his heart. Then he slapped me for even asking about her.  
  
"Pharoah Yami, we are here.."   
  
I nodded my head slightly and walked over to my throne, after he took his stand   
  
next to it. 'Mighty High Priest' stares at me as I sit down. I stare back at him with a smirk   
  
playing its way onto my face. Seth smirks as well. (Since Yami isn't 'that way' with Seth,   
  
I will describe Seth for all you Kiaba fans. *ahem* Brown bangs almost cover his icy blue   
  
eyes while the rest of his hair is hidden under his big poofy hat. The hat has gold and blue   
  
lines in strange patterns all over it. A gold snake is wrapped around the perimeter on the   
  
bottom layer of the hat. Gold bands wrap around his slim, yet muscular arms, with one on a   
  
little under his shoulder and the other around his wrist. He also wears a gold collar with   
  
inscriptions, showing that he is the high priest. His well toned chest and tummy have little   
  
shadows playing tag upon them. Baggy blue pants with gold lines down the sides cover his   
  
strong and smooth legs. *drool* okay, I'm done ^o^)  
  
Some music interrupts our annual staredown. I break eye contact and look at   
  
dining hall, finally noticing its fine decorations. A well woven carpet of crimson with specks   
  
of blue and violet covers the floor in front of my throne and the way to the large double doors.   
  
On either side of the carpet are many tables in which the guests of high station for the city   
  
sit, knowing that slaves or sellers aren't allowed to attend unless they're the hired help. On   
  
the walls are many tapestries that have Seth and me in them in some way. Like the one to   
  
my left has a five year old me with my first heavy crown. And to my right, a proud looking   
  
Seth with his Millenium Rod within his palms. But my favorite tapestry is the one that is on   
  
the wall behind us.  
  
It has a green border on a black background. In the middle of a lush green garden   
  
with red roses and green vines reaching out of the bushes to wrap around the border, is a   
  
white wolf. I just like it, probably because of the garden part. I shrug and turn my attention   
  
back to the festivities. I hear Seth snort then hear him whisper, "This is boring, and too early   
  
in the morning. If this low-lives don't pick up on the activities already, I'm leaving..."  
  
I laughed a little and unfortunalty, Seth heard me. He hit me lightly on the arm and   
  
returned to dissing the festival. My stomach growled and I think Seth's did too, so I motioned   
  
for Gia to stop serving people.  
  
  
  
She bowed and I said, "Go get the royal grapes and some apples." She bowed   
  
again and left.  
  
  
  
Seth leaned over and whispered, "I don't like grapes OR apples."  
  
I laughed silently and replied, "Learn to like something new."  
  
He growled back, "Yes Mother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Egyptian sun shown over the poor and rich parts of the city. Fortunalty for   
  
Yami, he was inside a building, but everyone outside was sweating their butts off. Now Gia   
  
had to go into the oven to retreive apples and grapes that haven't dissolved or melted yet.   
  
The problem was to find these items that were suitable for kings to eat. Gia had a scheme   
  
going on and she needed no screw-ups. She thought if she was extremely nice and kind,   
  
then Yami would choose her for his wife. What she didn't know was Yami didn't give crap   
  
about her, or the wife marrying thing. He had more things on his mind, like the Shadow   
  
Realm, for example, had been opened and needed to be closed before monsters blew   
  
the Earth up. And he did an excellent job hiding his frustation, too.   
  
Anyway, while she was in a happy dreamland, Gia found a cart full of apples and   
  
grapes. What luck, she thought. It's not everyday that someone finds apples and grapes on   
  
the same cart. She started diging through her bag o Pharoah money, when a soft voice  
  
interrupted the silence.  
  
"Can I..uh..help you?"  
  
Gia looked up and shook her head in a double-take. There, standing in with his   
  
hands on the cart, was a minature Pharoah. Only this guy looked 11 as the Pharoah was   
  
22, only because of his height. (that's assuming which makes an ass out of you and me ^o~) Although he was smiling, his violet   
  
eyes were sad and he had cuts and scratches all over his face and bare arms. The rest of   
  
him had a torn latin cloth covering him. But the most interesting feature was....the hair.   
  
It stood straight up and was red and black like his majesty's, but instead of some gold bangs   
  
sticking straight up, they all fell forward.  
  
After shaking her head once more, the first-class servant pointed at some apples   
  
and grapes. The young boy lost his smile, but put the food in the bag she carried. She   
  
handed over the money and left just as quickly as she came. He carried to money into the   
  
back area where all the extra food was.  
  
"So, what happened?" a deep voice said.   
  
The boy dropped the money and backed into a corner, scared silly. The owner of   
  
the voice narrowed his eyes and stood up. Then he slowly walked over to the Pharoah   
  
copy-cat. The boy was about to wet himself. The figure started laughing and fell to the   
  
ground.   
  
"I can't believe you fell for that, Yu." the laughing figure stood up, dusted himself off,   
  
and helped the short boy up. (For all you 'I don't feel like using my brain right now', all the   
  
Yugioh hikaris and Jou will have shorten versions of their name, like Yu for Yugi. Kay for Jou.   
  
Ry for Ryou. And Mal for Malik.) This guy had the messiest blond hair in the world and   
  
probably the muddest latin cloth ever. He didn't have as many cuts as Yu did nor were his   
  
eyes violet. His eyes were a soft honey color.   
  
"Kay, you know that's how my dad used to speak. But it is great that practicing   
  
has been helping you." Yu softly spook, recovering from the effects of the dark voice. Kay  
  
had been learning to copy others' voices.  
  
"You should have seen your face, thou. It was funny as hell."   
  
Yu laughed a little, trying to imagine it. Kat, Yu, and their friend Ry all had abusive   
  
fathers when their were younger, but they escaped and found a seller who needed help   
  
selling food. There, they got a job and had a safe haven too when guards looked for them.   
  
The seller was a traveling salesman, Mal, and was not too much older than them. He was  
  
21 while they were 20. Poor Yu. He was 4"2 all his life, while Ry was 5"4 and Kay was 5"7.   
  
Mal was the same as Kay.  
  
Yu and Kay were best friends ever since they met, knowing that one could depend   
  
on the other. And being one of two that knew his past, Kay always tried to help Yu laugh at   
  
it, like he did. But not even the jokester himself (who's that?) could keep Yu laughing for long.  
  
Because of the abusive father, all he's known was fear and pain. Kay laughed with his little   
  
buddy, as someone else entered the back area.  
  
  
  
"What are you guys doing? Mal needs our help carrying some stuff?"   
  
Both Kay and Yu looked at each other, then back at their albino friend as he walked   
  
over to a box and sat on it. He was wearing the same thing as Kay and Yu but more clean,   
  
as he was a neat freak. His big brown eyes used to shine with innocence but was broken  
  
when his own father raped him. (Sad, isn't it?) After that, Kay and Yu found him out in the   
  
shivering cold. That's when the three of them escaped the clutches of their fathers and ran   
  
for the city. But anyway, he somewhat recovered from the rape, but he sometimes zones  
  
out completly and Yu thinks it wise to let him come out on his own. Another person came  
  
into the room and grunted.   
  
"Ry, I asked you to come get these two. And Kay, I asked if you could get Yu.   
  
But no, you're chatting away.  
  
The albino stood up and replied, "It seems you don't have much patience today."  
  
The lavendar eyed one turned his heel and said, "Of course I don't, because if I   
  
don't get these fruits to Bhakato, I'll be out of business." This guy had on a more expensive   
  
looking outfit than the other three. In fact he also had shoes. But the only fact he wore   
  
these things was to look like a slave owner and the sad truth, he was a escaped slave as   
  
well. Ry, Kay, and Yu all knew that so they didn't complain. Plus Mal had given them a   
  
home and food when no one else would.   
  
"True, let's go." Kay said as he ran out the back opening.  
  
"Okay." Yu and Ry said in unison as they too ran out.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Mal cried as he followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the shadows to the left of where Ry had sat down, a black figure stood with  
  
Shadow Realm energy surrounding her. The symbol on her forehead glowed blood red with   
  
her narrow eyes following suit. With the light that shown in from the tent opening, a deadly   
  
smile with fangs was seen before the scene blackened out all together.  
  
(points for those who know who this is) 


	7. Bhakato's Game

Ookami: Next Chap up!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Bhakato's Game  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Regular POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmmm.. The short one looked just like Yami. And the white-haired one looked like Anubis.   
  
And it's time Bhakato saw me again."  
  
The figure in the darkness smiled with fangs showing before disappearing again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mal ran with a huge bundle under his arms as he ran toward a larger, more decorated cart. The  
  
other three boys ran too, but Kay was having technical tefficulties keeping a good hold on his bundle of  
  
food. As Kay, Ry, and Yu put their bundles down, Mal ran to a man with graying hair. And a humogous  
  
belly.  
  
"Master Bhakato, please pardon my lateness, but I have brought the shipment you asked for."   
  
Mal said as he kneeled.  
  
Bhakato, along with five other fat men, looked down upon the kneeling 21 year old. He shifted   
  
his weight onto his right foot and kicked Mal with the left. Kay saw this and started to run forward. But a  
  
small hand grabbed his wrist.   
  
Kay looked back as Yu whispered, "Don't, you'll get him in more trouble."  
  
Kay nodded as Bhakato picked Mal up by the collar. He laughed then spat at him in the   
  
eye. They all laughed and Bhakato replied seductively, "You were very late but I know how you can  
  
make up for that. Hand that white haired freak to us."  
  
Mal punched Bhakato in the gut then ran in front of Kay, Ry, and Yu. "You can do whatever you  
  
want to me, but hurt these three and die!!!" The three boys behind him were shivering at the tone Mal   
  
used. Bhakato laughed and slowly made his way toward Mal, a punch ready to go.  
  
But suddenly a robed figure appeared out of nowhere and punched the fat man in the right side   
  
of the jaw, thus sending him into the over-decorated cart. The other men went to help their friend as the  
  
figure flipped and landed gracefully next to the shaking four.   
  
Kay couldn't help himself when he said, "YEA!!! EAT THAT, YA IDIOT!!!" Ry, Mal, Yu, and even  
  
the robed one looked at Kay in utter confusion. Kay just laughed at it.   
  
"Argh...." the 45 year old Bhakato groaned.   
  
"Man, are you okay?"   
  
"Nevermind." The man got up and growled at the brown robed one, "How dare you do that to me!"  
  
The figure tilted their hood upward and replied, "Oh, how could I?" each word dripping with slimy  
  
sarcasm.  
  
Bhakato perked up and glared daggers at the voice of its owner. The robed figure just smiled  
  
and said again in sarcasm, "Oh, how rude of me." And so the robe was removed to show a young black  
  
haired, wolf eared, latin clothed demon woman, but to those who remember her well, Patricia.....  
  
"Why, is this not the bitch who craved for it all those years ago?"  
  
"You're just that blind, knowing only your perverted mind wanted it."   
  
"What ever became of your brother, the white haired one?"   
  
"He escaped and probably robbing you blind right now."  
  
Bhakato growled again, "Well, it's time I put you in your place!!"  
  
Patricia kneeled into a fighting stance, while she told the four boys, "Get out of here...you   
  
have the chance!!"  
  
But no one moved....  
  
Bhakato ran and so the rest of the guys. Patricia just pressed her hands together, closed her   
  
eyes, and muttered, "el ca i oto mei ug to be a el cala ton YE!!!" As that last word was spoken, her eyes   
  
glowed a blood red as they opened. So did the symbol on her head. The frightened boy wanted to move,   
  
but they were frozen as the feared Bhakato and his fat friends were sent to the Shadow Realm forever.   
  
They didn't know that, of course.  
  
Patricia just picked up her robe and started to walk opposite the way to the palace. Ry was   
  
the first to wake from the shock. He ran up to the demon's side and kneeled before her. He cried, "Oh   
  
thank you..thank you for saving us from that evil man who wanted to ......"  
  
"Rape you?"  
  
"Yea, but why did you get involved? You could have hurt yourself."  
  
The demon did not look down but said, "Us demons do not feel pain....why did you not run when  
  
I told you to?"  
  
"I didn't because I was half the cause..."  
  
The girl looked down and grazed apon the boy...."That's brave of you, but very stupid..."  
  
Ry still did not look up, but he responded, "I have to repay you for your kindness somehow."  
  
"It was not kindness. It was an attempt to keep from happened to me to you. Besides, I owned  
  
him that painful death."  
  
"I beg of you, stay with me and my friends.....we can house you. And by the looks of things,   
  
people aren't going to pick a fight with you."  
  
The demon turned, startling the boy and making him fall backwards. She said, "Perhaps this   
  
can be done....but only until this 'kindness' is paid off." she paused, "What are you addressed by?"  
  
"Ry." He replied happily.  
  
This cute act made the boy look into her rainbow eyes. His brown eyes were soft and everything  
  
that her brother was not. And he asked, still happy, "What's your name?"  
  
The demon thought about it, then pulled the boy onto his feet as the others were coming closer.  
  
"My name is of no importance, but looking like an idiot bowing before a demon very much is."  
  
"But what is your name?" He was being very persistent and asking too many questions for her  
  
liking.  
  
"You don't mind that I look the way I do and what I did to the fatso...."  
  
"You saved my life, I have no reason to fear you..."  
  
"Brave, but stupid..." she muttered to herself before she said loud enough, "Patricia..."  
  
"Hey Ry, what's in Ra is going on???" Ry heard Mal say, very madly.  
  
Ry quickly turned from the demon that was exactly his height to face his worried, but yet mad   
  
friends. "Well, guys, as you know she saved us, and I think we should repay the favor."  
  
Kay scowled, "How?? We don't have a home or a job because of her..."  
  
"Well, I...." he couldn't finish because the demon cut in..  
  
"You could always go to another apple seller or just sell your own apples.."  
  
Ry perked, "Yea, and Yu didn't you sell some apples like an hour ago?"  
  
Yu finally putting his soft voice in, "Yes, I did, one of the Pharoah's servants bought some apples  
  
and grapes, too."  
  
Mal broke in, "We have business gentlemen."  
  
Patricia couldn't help but laugh at the way these guys talked, especially Mal.  
  
"Will you come and live with us, Miss Patricia?" Ry softly said.  
  
"I already said that and don't ever call me Miss...I'm really not that much older than you."  
  
"How do you know how old I am?"  
  
"I don't.."  
  
"But how??"  
  
"Are you two coming or what?" Kay voice was heard from around a corner. Neither of them   
  
knew they had left.   
  
Ry practically dragged his new friend back to his home with his friends that now including her.  
  
As soon as they were out of the sun, Yu ran to where he dropped the money. Mal ran beside him and  
  
Kay hanged out by the door. Ry sat on the box where he sat earlier and Patricia beside him on the floor.  
  
By what Yu said, there were 10 gold coins on the floor. In her hurry, Gia had paid too much, not like  
  
it was a bad thing.  
  
  
  
While Mal explained his new game plan, Patricia was deep in thought. Why are they not afraid   
  
of me? I am a demon from the Shadow Realm or do they even know about that place? Better not   
  
alarm them. But they seem so angel like. I felt no bad energies, even when their voices were mad.   
  
Perhaps they look past my appearance and see my inside, the inside that only my brother and Inu saw.  
  
And Yami did as well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Night time at the guard's quarters* *Yami and and Seth had been tucked into bed earlier*  
  
"Are you sure...."  
  
"Yessir, I saw the demon girl with my own eyes."  
  
"So, she's back......well, it's time to put the dead pharoah's death wish into play. You are   
  
dismissed." Snoutface replied to one of Bhakato's alive friends. The man left after bowing to the head   
  
guard. He then called for his following guards.  
  
Guard # 1-4 come in, after # 3's helmet fell over his head and he ran into the nearest wall,   
  
again.... Snoutface rolled his eyes then said, "Men, the demon spawn is in the city again, and was   
  
spotted with some young peasants. One in which looks like his majesty, and two which look like the  
  
tomb robbers Bakura and Marik. The last had blond hair and is a loud mouth from what the messenger  
  
recalled. Bring only the demon spawn. And the tomb robbers if you run into them. And under no  
  
circumstances will you tell any of this information to Pharoah Yami. Understood?!"  
  
The men nodded and left after Snoutface dismissed them. The head guard got his shield and   
  
spear as he spoke to no one in particullar, "That bitch will burn in Hell when I find her. She made a fool  
  
outta me all those years ago and she will be tortured before the burning even begins." He laughed   
  
manically before running out to find the demon in question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back with the four angels and the demon* *still night time*  
  
Mal, Yu, and even Kay, after much complaining about Patricia killing him in the middle of the   
  
night, were tucked into the beds that they had. A tattered blanket covered Yu and Kay, their backs to   
  
each other, and Mal leaned against the wall near the door with a knife tucked in a box behind him, in case  
  
someone came to jack their stuff. All sleeping soundly. That is except Ry.   
  
He was pretty curious about his new friend, why she only spoke to HIM in a nice way. He inched  
  
closer to the demon who was currently holding a diamond with red tips. Okay, scratch that, only half of a   
  
diamond with red tips.   
  
He sat there, hoping she'd notice him there. Only her right ear was directed at him, but she did   
  
not shift her eyes away from the diamond. Ry gathered his courage and tried to say, "Aren't you tired?"  
  
But it turned into a squeak. Patricia growled, "What do you want?"  
  
Ry tried again, "Wh-what is z-za-zat?"  
  
Patricia laughed and said, "Earlier you were so fluent with your words, so what's with the   
  
stuttering?"   
  
"Well, I'm sorta afraid that you might yell at me like you did with the others."  
  
"If you were trying to go to the bathroom, you'd be pissed as well."  
  
"Ah, well, what is that thing?"  
  
"You promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Patricia shifted so she was facing the albino. "Well, once upon a time, an evil king lived and   
  
tortured the entire city in which he lived with death threats and more terrible things. But the evil king's  
  
son was different. He was kind and gentle and hated seeing what his father did to the city's people.  
  
Soon, the son had enough and on his 20th birthday, he killed his own father and took control of the city's  
  
power. But the boy remembered what made him go against his father, a young girl who was blind and  
  
was totally helpless to the world. She was brought to him as a slave. But he sheltered the girl and gave   
  
her a diamond with red tips to remember him by if he were to go away at any point...."  
  
Ry had stars in his eyes now...  
  
"But in a fierce battle that rebels had against the prince, the girl died and ripped half the   
  
diamond half away, when a sword cut her heart open. One half was left and the prince treasured it until he  
  
died. The diamond half has been passed on through generations to remember the girl's trust in the evil   
  
king's son, even if she didn't know him at all."  
  
"And now you have it..." Ry said happily, yet quietly so not to wake his friends.  
  
"Yea. And now that you know one of my treasured sercrets, tell me why does Mal protect you  
  
three so?"  
  
Ry looked down and said, "Well, our parents abused us, so we ran from them. They came after  
  
us of course, but Mal came from no where and helped us escape from them. He told us later that we were  
  
special but he didn't know how, he just...knew. I don't know how to explain it and I know it sounds stupid."  
  
"Not really. My parents knew my brother and I were special as well."  
  
"Look at your appearance. Of course you're different, you're not afraid to save lives."   
  
"As a young one, I couldn't protect myself, but my brother did." she smiled warmly for the first   
  
time. "And you look so much like him..."  
  
Ry smiled at her as she did the same.  
  
Suddenly she perked up and shifted her ears toward the door. "Did ya hear that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ookami: Oooh, evil cliffie. Next chap up soon!! 


	8. Old friends, old enemys, new ways

Ookami: *yawn* I can't sleep at 2:10am so here ya go...a new chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Old friends, old enemys, new ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Regular POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly Patricia perked up and shifted her ears toward the door, "Did ya hear that?"  
  
Ry, who was thinking about how her brother looked a lot like him, glanced toward Mal and the   
  
door. He replied, "Hear what?"  
  
She shifted uneasily back to the way she was before Ry spoke to her. "Oh, I thought I heard  
  
something."  
  
(Ha, I had you going, ne?)  
  
Suddenly, a crash was heard by Ry, Patricia, and Yu who just woke up. The crash was in front   
  
of the place where they were. It was followed by a yell and some masculine voices shouting. Then some   
  
screams of pain and agony.   
  
(Not, heh)  
  
  
  
Patricia, knowing her rep wasn't exactly the best here, so she picked up her belongings and   
  
started to crept out the back. Only the robe and the diamond were her belongings so she was out before  
  
the guards opened the door to the back area. One of them saw Ry and yelled to his friends. Soon the   
  
moon was blocked by the backs of 4 guards.   
  
Each guard picked up a kid. Snoutface held Mal, who was fighting with a knife. But the way   
  
he was using it, the head guard could tell that he wasn't Marik. Guard #1 held Yu, and #2 held Kay, who   
  
was yelling like a madman, probably waking everyone up in a radius of 5 miles. Guard #4 held Ry who   
  
was clutching something. It seems Patricia had dropped something on her quick escape, the diamond half.  
  
(Yas probably wondering where Guard #3 is, well, he was that crash. Masculine voices were the other   
  
guards that were laughing at him)  
  
The guards carried the kids out while dodging punches from Mal and Kay. In an alley about 30   
  
feet away stood the demon who they really wanted. Her thoughts- /Those kids were nice to me, even thou   
  
I look like a monster from the Shadow Realm. That Ry, was so much like my brother before he got the   
  
Millenium Ring. Now my damn conscience is bothering me. And knowing that those stupid guards kill   
  
anyone that they get their grummy hands on....okay, fine...fucking conscience/  
  
The demon ran out of the alley, in the brown robe again, and threw a rock at Snoutface's helmet.  
  
The echoeing of armor being hit gave Snoutface a major headache and the other guards were confused more   
  
than ever. (Guard #3 doesn't count) After the echoeing died down, Snoutface turned around and his aged  
  
eyes landed upon the unmoved, unafraid demon.   
  
Ry and Yu had been silently telling her to run, as Mal and Kay still fought. Patricia's hood was   
  
down so the head guard could clearly see the narrowed rainbow eyes. Snoutface ordered the guards to let   
  
the kids go and to grab the brown robed person. They did so easily as Patricia put up no fight. Snoutface   
  
walked behind Patricia and said some nasty things in her wolf ear, making her head butt him. He growled   
  
and ordered them to take the demon to the dugeon, where he personally and happily will carry out the dead   
  
pharoah's wish.  
  
The guards walked away with Patricia. Ry, Mal, Kay, and Yu helped each other onto their feet.   
  
They all, even Mal, were thanking the demon who saved them. Then they went inside their home to pack.  
  
If the guards came back to arrest them or anything else like that, they wouldn't be here. Grabbing all the  
  
apples, grapes, money, and clothes that could fit in their packs, the four angels left the run-down cart.   
  
The orginal plan was to leave the city completly and start new in another southern city. But Ry  
  
wanted to save Patricia...somehow...and they gave in. Why? Ry's cute chibi eyes.... No on on earth can  
  
resist and say no to those.. (awww....kawaii!!! Ryou as chibi would be better. ^o^)  
  
So with Mal leading, the angels ran toward the palace only to run into two guys that weren't too   
  
much older than them in an alley. One guy looked a lot like Ry, only his eyes were sharper and a darker   
  
brown and his white hair was much more spikey. His outfit was a brown robe that was much dirtier than   
  
Patricia's with sandals that looked very clean (coughstolencough). His voice matched his description   
  
perfectly.   
  
"Watch where you're going!!!"  
  
Ry and the stranger stared at each other for about a minute. Then the other guy came out of the   
  
shadows in which he had been shoved into. He looked like Mal only his hair was sticking straight up and his  
  
eyes were a sharper lavendar. His outfit was simililar to the albino's only he didn't have sandals. He   
  
whispered, "What happened?"  
  
"What do you think moron?!"  
  
Then the blond-haired dude saw Mal and froze. His heart starting beating faster and he thought   
  
everyone could hear it. Kay and Yu were hiding behind Mal and Ry while at the same time wondering   
  
what the heck was going on. Suddenly, some guards came out of the palace doors and yelled to each   
  
other, "Hey, find those Bakura and Marik look-alikes....Snoutfa....er....the head guard wants them."  
  
Bakura and Marik pulled the four behind a tent and waited until the footsteps faded away. After   
  
that, the theives pulled out some knives and Bakura grabbed Ry by his cloth collar. "So, you know we're  
  
here, so now you die...." Mal was in the same predicament so he couldn't do anything about it. Kay and   
  
Yu were on their knees, praying that their best friends wouldn't go to heaven.  
  
Ry gulped and asked quietly, "You can kill me, but I need to ask you something."  
  
Bakura smirked and pushed Ry to Yu and Kay painfully. Marik followed suit.   
  
"Well, boy, ask away. You're going to die anyway." Bakura asked as Marik started to sharpen his  
  
knife.  
  
Yu, Kay, and Mal all looked at Ry, hoping his question would save their lives. They had no idea  
  
how, but they hoped anyway.   
  
Ry gulped again and asked, "D-d-d-d."  
  
Marik and Bakura laughed at his pathetic excuse to say something. Ry tried harder this time.  
  
"D-do y-you kn-know P-patricia?"  
  
Marik keep laughing until Bakura smacked him upside his head. Then Bakura looked at Ry with  
  
great disbelief. Ry stood up bravely and waited for an answer. Bakura growled at him, "How do you know  
  
about her?"  
  
Ry simply said like he had done to Patricia earlier, "She saved our lives but she got captured by  
  
the guards a cycle ago. (a cycle to me is an hour) She told me though before she left about how I looked   
  
so much like her brother."   
  
Marik asked the tomb robber, "What do we do now?"  
  
Bakura grabbed Ry's arm painfully and shoved him though a sercert passage. He told the others   
  
to do the same if they wish to live. Kay and Yu ran through and so did Bakura. Mal was left staring at   
  
Marik like he had been for the entire conversation. Marik was also staring, but he shook his head out of   
  
that and grabbed Mal's arm, carefully and gently. Then he pulled Mal through the secret way.  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile.....in the dugeon.*  
  
"You don't know how much you humililated me that day...I'll torture and kill you for that, you bitch."  
  
Currently Snoutface (who knew that was his real name) was clutching a whip tightly in his right  
  
hand while his left slapped the demon's face over and over. After a 5th slap, he quit to hear Patricia's   
  
answer. She simply glared at his aged and ugly face. She growled, "You couldn't do it, even if you tried,   
  
you weakling."  
  
Snoutface face flushed with anger as he started whipping the demon. Everythime the whip struck,  
  
it left a bloody mark on her back, but she didn't cry out. Nor did she use her hidden power on him. For a   
  
cycle, this went on. Snoutface was getting pissed. Even though she was bloody, bruised and red, she  
  
didn't cry out once. So he continued, trying to use more force.  
  
*In Yami's chambers*  
  
  
  
Yami had just woken up from another nightmare, only this time, she felt closer to him. He got up   
  
and put his outfit and crown on. He walked around the palace, to get the effects of the nightmare off his  
  
shoulders. He heard a screaming coming from the dugeon and decided to investigate. At least this would   
  
get his mind on other things.   
  
Silently, he peeked into the smelly place and there, having chains burned into her wrists, neck,   
  
and ankles, was Patricia herself. She barely had any clothes on as her body was blood red and dripping   
  
with it. And Snoutface was whipping away, screaming for her to scream out in pain. Yami was now indeed  
  
pissed as well.  
  
Yami's voice echoed through the dugeon and he declared that Snoutface be put to death   
  
immediatly. And that the innocent Patricia be cleaned, clothed, and put to bed in his chambers. The   
  
servants in the area immediatly got to work, being as carefully as they could with the demon. But before  
  
they brought her to the medical quarters, Yami lifted her face and saw the rainbow eyes that started all the  
  
abuse and horror that his father had caused. He left to go to the kitchens to have something made for her   
  
when she woke up. (This is old friend kindness, no Yami/Patricia stuff here at all. ^o^)  
  
*Back with the theives, the angels, and Kay*  
  
In their newly made hideout, Marik and Mal were having a tonsil hockey match in the other room.  
  
(Wow, they're quick) Bakura was sitting at the old table, staring at Ry who was talking with Yu and Kay   
  
about something weird. Ry had already told him about how his sis had saved them from Bhakato and how  
  
nice she was to him. Bakura started to miss his sister, but he shoved that feeling way down and out of the  
  
way. Everyone had found out each others names already.   
  
He got fed up. He was the mighty tomb robber Bakura and he was being nice to this look-alike   
  
who he just met. Marik was already lost, absolutley no hope for that guy. So he got control. "Hey, kid, go  
  
get some food for me." Really slick, ne?  
  
"My name is Ry and you should go get it...you have legs."  
  
"Kid, I have a knife, and I'm not afraid to use it, NOW GO!!!"  
  
Ry, now freaked out by Bakura's voice, ran into other room and grabbed some food they brought   
  
with them. But that's when he found the half diamond with red tips. He picked it up with the food and came  
  
back into the other room. Bakura now had the knife out and was sharping it like Marik was earlier. Yu and  
  
Kay were sort of freaked and huddled together on the floor. Guess that's happens when you live with an   
  
insane...er...2..no 3..insane people.. (Mal, Bakura, and Marik of course)   
  
He placed the food in front of Bakura and stood there. Bakura ate two grapes before saying,   
  
"Now what do you want?"  
  
Ry simply placed the half diamond in front of him and looked at his two shaking friends.   
  
For some reason he wasn't scared of the tomb robber as much as his friends. Maybe it was because he  
  
had stood up to the more demon of the two siblings. Or maybe it was because the tomb robber was sexy..  
  
HOLD ON!! Where did that come from? Oh shit...  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrow at the gift, then he got excited about something. He grabbed the   
  
diamond and said, "Holy shit...this is probably worth 300 gold coins...oh shit, how the heck did you get   
  
this?"   
  
Kay and Yu looked at Ry with a confused expression. Ry put his face in his hands. That wasn't  
  
the point. He raised his head and said, "That was Patricia's and she dropped it. I wanted to know if you   
  
and.." Ry paused to look at the door where Marik and Mal were. His eyes widen when he saw it start to   
  
shake.   
  
Bakura still couldn't believe that he, the mighty tomb robber that was on everyone's wanted list,   
  
was kinda weak in front of this boy. Usually put in this situation with a guard or another human, he would've  
  
sliced their throat or sent them to the Shadow Realm with his Ring before they said, "That..." But this boy,   
  
he wanted to hear him speak again. Bakura had known about his sexuality for a long time and knew that  
  
buffing boys was the fun for him. Heck he found this out when he met Marik.....  
  
Anyway, Ry's voice had stopped the mighty Bakura from cutting his throat. Because if he  
  
slit it, the voice would never sing to him again. Bakura was thinking that this crush was not a fling like it   
  
was with Marik, but actually something worth his while. When Ry started talking again, his voice sounded   
  
scared. Bakura followed where Ry's gaze was going and found that the wall and door was shaking   
  
violently. The tomb robber started laughing like a maniac.   
  
He turned to Ry and said, "Don't worry. That's just Marik having a good time with your friend, Mal."  
  
Yu, Kay, and Ry were shocked to think that Mal was_that_way. Well, it's a fact now. Ry, kinda nervous  
  
around the shaking door, shifted his weight onto the other foot which was somehow on Bakura's foot. When  
  
he heard Bakura yelp, he jumped and and fell onto Bakura's lap.   
  
Bakura now feeling weight on his lap, turned to see the angel he thought he loved 5 inches away   
  
from his face. His first thought: I wonders what he tastes like... So he did what he thought necessary.   
  
He gave Ry a quick peck on the lips and asked, "What were you saying, kid?"  
  
Ry, on the other hand, was wondering why he was thinking all these nasty thoughts about this  
  
guy that he just met. And if he was like Mal or if he was straight. Then the quick kiss came. And all those  
  
straight thoughts went down the drain. Ry smiled and replied to the question, still on Bakura's lap. "And  
  
Marik wanted to help us free her."  
  
Bakura, softened by the boy's smile, said, "We can't. We're the infamous tomb robbers in this   
  
city. If they saw us, then...."  
  
"But you're never seen by anyone, so you could get in there and find her, and sneak out."  
  
"Kid, as much as I want to, I can't." Bakura frowned not wanting to upset the angel in his lap.  
  
"There's treasure in there and the name's Ry."   
  
"Ry.." Ry loved the way that name flowed off Bakura's tongue.   
  
"Bakura.." As so did Bakura loved Ry saying it. Ry, seeing how nothing was working, he pulled  
  
out his secret weapon. The chibi eyes....and after about three minutes Bakura had said yes and everyone  
  
was going into the palace tommorrow to save the tomb robber's younger sister. Yu and Kay had calmed   
  
down, seeing how the infamous Bakura had stopped being so scary. But Ry was currently scary. He was  
  
looking dreamily into Bakura's eyes and soon Bakura had tackled him. So basically they were making   
  
out on the floor.   
  
Yu and Kay turned around and went to sleep trying not to hear the moans and groans coming from   
  
both the floor and the other room. Soon though it stopped as they screamed. And everyone was quiet   
  
for the night. Until Bakura, Ry, Mal, or Marik felt the need, which was around 2:00 am.   
  
In the morning, the tomb robber, his newly claimed mate, the tomb robber's friend, his mate, Yu,   
  
and Kay were off to save the demon who had saved the angels and Kay. But was it going to be easy or fun?  
  
And hopefully they won't be any closets or dark areas where Ry or Mal would get ravished by the thieves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ookami: That was fun....hope ya's enjoyed....I'm going to bed, what time is it? Oh crap, 5:30. Oh boy.. 


End file.
